marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Blonsky (Earth-199999)
, liaison with U.S. Army | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Blonsky), Almost 11'0" (as Abomination) | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Blonsky), Green (as Abomination) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (as Blonsky), No Hair (as Abomination) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Abomination) | UnusualFeatures = Immense size with scaly skin, muscles, and bones all over his body. | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former Captain in the British Royal Marines | Education = | Origin = Mixing an early version of Super-Soldier Serum, a synthesized Banner's blood sample and gamma rays, Emil Blonksy was transformed into an "Abomination". | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Zak Penn; | First = The Incredible Hulk (June 13, 2008) | Quotation = No, sir, I'm a fighter, and I'll be one for as long as I can. Mind you, if I took what I had now, and put it in a body that I had ten years ago, that would be someone I wouldn't want to fight. | Speaker = Emil Blonsky | QuoteSource = The Incredible Hulk (2008 film) | HistoryText = Captain Emil Blonsky is a Russian-born British Royal Marines-trained officer working as a liaison with the US Armed Forces. After General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross discovered the location of fugitive scientist Bruce Banner, he sent a team to capture him, who were led by Blonsky. During a battle in a soft drink bottling plant, Banner transformed into the Hulk, escaped Blonsky, and ended up in Guatemala. Blonsky reported to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explained that the monster was Banner, and that he was accidentally created during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research. Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteered as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He received a small dose of the mothballed original Super-Soldier Serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He led an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty Ross- whom Banner was visiting- was knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushed most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment had healed all his injuries but was desperate for more power, demanded Dr. Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky was less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administered the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutated into a monstrous creature, he knocked Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative dripped into an open wound on Sterns's temple. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination went on a rampage through New York. Banner jumped out of Ross' helicopter, provoking his transformation into the Hulk, hoping that he would be able to 'aim' the normally uncontrollable Hulk at his enemy. After a brutal battle the Hulk managed to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he released his grip after a plea from Betty. As the Hulk fled the scene with the army in hot pursuit, Blonsky collapsed, unconscious, leaving his fate to General Ross who ordered a soldier to call Nick Fury. Later, it was revealed that the Abomination was in custody in a place called "The Vault". Fury's superiors wanted Blonsky recruited into the Avenger Initiative due to his military record and status as a war hero. They planned to blame all the destruction he caused in Harlem on the Hulk, but Fury instead tasked Agent Coulson with sending Tony Stark to meet with Ross and inadvertently sabotage the deal, thereby ensuring that Blonsky remained in the general's custody and off the Avengers for good. It was later revealed that Blonsky had been transferred to a cryo-cell in Barrow, Alaska. | Powers = Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a super-soldier, he was shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America, since he received a similar version of the serum. But the serum left some side effects making him overly aggressive, and deforming his vertebral column. He obtained more power after injecting a synthetic version of Banner's blood, becoming a Hulk-like humanoid. * Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to throw cars, tear through brick buildings, and even to kick the Hulk from the street through a building. Evidence suggests that he is actually stronger than the Hulk when the Hulk is not fully empowered by rage. As a super-soldier, he had a strength far greater than any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to lift a man of the same size as him with one hand effortlessly. His strength extends to his well-developed muscles of his legs allowing him to leap distances far in excess of human capability. * Superhuman Speed: Noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, he could easily outpace an army platoon. as a super-soldier he was able to avoid every one of Hulk's attacks when he tried. * Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. As a super-soldier, he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. * Superhuman Durability: The Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's attacks. * Regenerative Healing Factor: As a super-soldier, Blonsky's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. It remains unclear how much of this trait was carried over through his subsequent transformation in the Abomination. * Retractable skeletal spikes: The Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These emerged through Blonsky's transformation and a reaction when The Abomination was in battle with the Hulk. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest. However, Hulk rips one of them off to stab it into the Abomination's shoulder. | Abilities = Blonsky was a soldier working for the British Royal Marines before turning to Ross for a special case. * Expert Soldier: Blonsky was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions in the British Navy. He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and marksman. * Acrobat: After his enhancement by serum infusion, Blonsky has demonstrated various evasive feats, enabling him to avoid being hit by large, high-velocity objects. | Strength = Superhuman strength greater than that of the Hulk. As a super-soldier, he possessed a strength similar to that of Captain America. | Weaknesses = *Abomination is unable to change back into human form after his mutation completely deformed his body. *The cocktail of enhancing agents in his blood has instilled him with some degree of psychosis. Subsequent to his more extreme physical transformation, Blonsky has acted aggressively, more on impulse than on rational decision making. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = None; formerly military firearms. | Notes = * Tim Roth portrays Blonsky in The Incredible Hulk. While Roth provides Blonsky's voice in the film's video game adaptation, the voice of Blonsky as the Abomination is provided by Jon Curry. Stock footage of the character from the film is used in "The Consultant." | Trivia = *It is not revealed which version of the Super-Soldier Serum was injected into Blonsky. Perhaps it is a synthetic version of Captain America's blood, shown in the hero's movie. Other possibilities is that it can be a promising version such as that created the Red Skull or a serum that the Army developed in secret, putting in a container with the name of Dr. Reinstein. * According to the movie novelization by Peter David, Tony Stark tells Ross that Blonsky is in the custody of SHIELD. This has been retconned by the 3-minute short "The Consultant" on the Thor Blu Ray that shows Agent Coulson and Agent Sitwell sending Tony Stark to meet with Gen. Ross in the hopes of unintentionally sabotaging the meeting so that Ross will refuse to hand Blonsky over to Fury, whose superiors want the villain on his Avengers team. * When seen wearing a United States Army class and a green service uniform, Blonsky's decorations can be visually recognized as including the Combat Infantryman Badge, Senior Parachutist Badge, Master Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge, and Expert Marksmanship Badge with one suspension bar. He wears a Special Forces branch insignia and approximately a dozen inauthentic ribbons, none of which are actual US or UK military decorations. * Blonsky is never referred to as "the Abomination" in The Incredible Hulk; however, before his final transformation, Dr. Sterns says "I don't know what you already have in you, the mixture could be an abomination". His alias is later given by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who take him into custody, as mentioned in "The Consultant." * Blonsky was 39 years old during the events of The Incredible Hulk. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hulk Villains Category:Super-Soldiers